


Primal Energy

by EndangeredMind



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 15:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Garrus and Thane agree to a spar, a test of strength and muscle. But as the battle goes on, the two start to become overcome with primal instincts.





	Primal Energy

Garrus smirked as he stared down his opponent. The Turian didn’t give a shit what the other one though! He had wanted a fucking fight for god knows how long! He looked at his opponent, grinning as he balled his fists, ready for a fucking beatdown. Garrus had decided to go against the grain, and wear his armour to the fight, which was a good job, because Thane had opted to do the same, and without the armour, Garrus would’ve been beaten to a bloody pulp, and Thane would’ve gained one of the galaxies easiest victories, just by going against the rules. The Turian smirked as he rubbed his crotch panel. This was going to be a very interesting fight. He just hoped that the other person thought as much. 

Truth be told, Garrus felt incredibly unnerved looking into those cold, cold black eyes. He squirmed, feeling unsure of what to do next. He began sweating, groaning and struggling, feeling incredibly intimidated by those large, soulless black eyes. 

Thane snickered as he saw Garrus become uncomfortable, before he tilted his head, studying him like some sort of strange creature. “What’s the matter Turian?” He spat, throwing the words at his opponent as if they were nothing more than poison filled daggers. “Does my appearance disgust you?” He laughed, before it hit him. “Are you frightened because I have no iris? Awww, is little baby Turian all afraid because he can’t find anything in my eyes, just the black void?” 

That did it. Garrus ran forward, and with all his might, landed a punch slap bang on Thane’s face, sending him reeling backwards into the wall, causing him to let out a chuckle as he felt blood drip from his nose before he hummed and simply wiped it away. He then looked at Garrus and smirked, doing the ‘come here’ motion with his hand, prompting Garrus to run and pin him to the floor. 

“Wow! I guess you do have some fight in you! And here I was thinking that you were nothing more than an annoying pathetic little creature to gawk at!” He grinned, before he punched Garrus in the face, leaving a large bruise on the grey skin. He was less than surprised when he received another punch back in return, causing a large bruise to appear on his cheek. “Oh my. Getting a little fighting spirit, are we? You should be so ashamed of yourself, only managing to throw a punch!” 

This snide, and rather stupid and callous remark earned him another punch in the face, which caused him to yell, and throw Garrus off of him. He smirked as he watched the Turian get up and a CLANG was heard as part of the Turian’s back armour fell off and hit the floor. He yelped as he was thrown to the floor, some of his armour falling off, showing off his tight red t-shirt and black sweatpants. He got up, groaning as the rest of his armour fell off. Garrus groaned as the rest of his armour creaked and fell off, hitting the floor hard, with a loud bang, showing off Garrus’ outfit.  
His t-shirt was white, and had Bad Bitch written on it in blue letters. He then shed his own armour, leaving him in a red t-shirt, with Motherfucker written in blue words, and a pair of black sweatpants. He looked down, grinning as he saw his feet. A quick glance at Garrus showed that he was also barefoot.

‘Perfect!’ Garrus thought, ‘Now the real fight can begin!’. He grinned and flexed his muscles, watching as his t-shirt strained and heaved, trying its best to contain his bulging muscles. He yelled as Thane ran at him and punched him hard in the face, causing him to yelp as blood began to well up, before the Drell cut his face open, allowing the blood to spill down his face and onto the t-shirt, staining it a horrible dark blue colour as it pooled over the fabric, mixing with the scent of musk and sweat. He growled and punched Thane hard enough to send him flying across the room, and landing on his face, which scraped along the ground, causing him to begin bleeding. The awful green mixture spewed out of the cut, running down his face and seeping into the fabric of his shirt, turning it an awful dark green colour, as his blood mixed with his own sweat and musk.  
Garrus’ t-shirt was a mess, having been caked in his sweat beforehand, causing him to yell and groan, eventually taking the t-shirt off of his body, the fabric creaking in relief as it slowly went back to its natural shape, with the excess blood coating it. He watched as Thane did the same, smirking as he realised that he was not alone in the tight t-shirt issue. With a roar, he ran at Thane, knocking him to the floor and punching him in the gut, winding his opponent. Perfect! He took this opportunity to start punching his opponent in the face.  
The first punch hit his right cheek, the skin bending and compressing under Garrus’ fist, causing the delicate blood vessels there to crack and shatter as his fist made nothing more than mince-meat of them, allowing blood to spill out of them, staining the area around it. This made Garrus smirk, as he raised his fist again and slammed it down onto his left eye, causing the skin around it to swell. This punch to his opponent’s eye became his second attack, and he watched in fascination as the fluids built it, causing the skin to discolour and go an awful black colour, due to the burst and leaking blood vessels below the impact area. ‘So that’s why they call it a black eye’, he pondered, before he slammed it down again over the eye, just to make it worse for his rival. He was no child! He would prove it in his fighting skills, as well as his eventual victory over this pathetic piss poor asshole Drell.  
He was not going to be insulted, and stand for it. He watched as the skin swelled more, as more and more blood gushed into the area, making it even harder for this particular member of the Drell to see out of his right eye, forcing him to rely on his left eye solely to show him where his asshole of an opponent was. He laughed as he punched him in the forehead, no longer feeling unnerved by those two massive black pits that Thane referred to as his eyes. He laughed and headbutted Thane in the face hard, grinning as the Drell slumped back, banging his head on the floor. OUCH. That was going to leave more than a mark in the morning, that was for sure! Right now though, Garrus was too busy gloating at his easy victory. He clambered off of the downed Drell, and turned away from him. “Wow, that was such a short and shitty fight. Who would’ve believed that Drell can go down like a bag of rocks?” He was so busy gloating over his victory, that he didn’t notice his opponent get up, and aim his fist. 

To put it simply, Thane was FUMING! How dare this pathetic little Turian stand there and gloat, like he was the ambassador of the galaxy. He was nothing more than a pathetic piece of shit, a warrior at best! With a face like thunder, he slammed his fist into Garrus’ back, sending the Turian flying into the wall. By now, both their pants were soaking with sweat, and becoming tighter and harder to move in, as the amounts that they sweat caused them to stick to their legs, underwear and their calves. He stalked over and flipped the dazed Turian over. They growled as their eyes locked, both pairs narrowed into thin slits.  
“Time for me to repay you!” Thane smirked, before he slammed his fist into Garrus’s left eye, grinning as he watched the fluids collect there and swell up. He laughed and slammed his hand into the Turian’s already bruised face, smirking as he watched the black eye get worse and worse, with more and more fluids gathering around the area, until Garrus could only see a tiny bit out of it. He hummed a little tune as he carried on punching the living shit out of the poor Turian, bruising more of his face. He snickered and started going for other areas.  
Before Garrus had a chance to remotely blink, he found himself getting himself getting rained down on by punch and punch from the cruel Drell that loomed above him. He groaned as he felt various blood vessels burst around his body, and the skin discolour more and more, showing off a massive gallery of bruises of all shapes, sizes and colours. Some bruises had gone blue, as more and more fluids had built up inside these new marks from Thane. He shuddered and whined as he felt his body start to protest the abuse. He may’ve been buff and able to withstand blow after blow, but this was getting out of hand, ridiculous, and downright painful. He groaned and whined, trying his best to fight back, but he was quickly stopped by the Drell pinning his arms to the floor, and headbutting him twice hard. He hit him in the bride of the nose, as that is one of the hardest parts of the face. He snickered as Garrus shrieked in pain, before he gloated over his downed opponent. “My my my, it seems that your little headbutting trick worked rather well!” He laughed as he climbed off of the downed warrior, before turning away.

However, he was abruptly jerked back by the feeling of something pulling on him, followed by a rather loud RIP noise as his sweatpants were torn to shreds. He yelled and pinned Garrus to the floor, beginning to tear at his own sweatpants, watching as the fabric fell away, before punching him in the stomach hard. He smirked as he watched Garrus collapse to the floor, and he got back off him, standing up and looking over his bruised and battered form, before he rammed his fist into the Turian’s face so hard that he knocked him out, a small groan leaving Garrus limp, and rendering him nothing more than a punching bag. 

“Ah what the fuck! You deserve it!” Thane laughed as he looked over Garrus’ prone and battered form, eyes settling on Garrus’ tight blue boxers, which showcased his massive bulge, as well as his thick balls. He groaned, before he crouched down and showed off his big bulge. He smirked and looked at his own bulge, which was bigger, and smelt of musk. He hummed and rubbed his bulge in Garrus’ face, smirking. 

Enough playing around, he laughed and carried on attacking Garrus, digging some blows in and causing him a lot of pain. He smirked and laughed as he tormented the helpless Turian, punching him over and over again, watching as the Turian jerked, only from being punched repeatedly, as he rained blow after blow down upon him. Thane smirked as he slammed his fist into Garrus’ left cheek, a crushing noise being heard from within as his teeth were unable to sustain the blow, due to the amount of force behind the punch. His teeth went form beautiful and straight, to cracked and chipped, with a few missing here and there. Large amounts of enamel and molar fell away, leaving the Turian with a revolting taste in his mouth, which slowly brought him out of unconsciousness. It tasted awful! All the bits of his teeth that had been broken off from the force of the punch were inside his mouth, threatening to choke him, or worse, kill him. 

Garrus groaned as he slowly awoke, jolting awake fully as more and more blows rained down upon him. He was NOT going to take this lying down. For now, he could do nothing more than lie there and act as the Drell’s punching bag, being too dazed and out of it to move. Although it hurt a lot, he wouldn’t let it show that it hurt as much as it really did. He wasn’t going to show that he was in a lot of pain, because that is exactly what that asshole would want, and he would never let it go. He huffed, beginning to move. If he was to make a stand, it would be here and now. He was not going to lie there and be treated like a pile of shit, slowly getting to his feet. He spat the broken and shattered parts of his teeth in the Drell’s face, an attack which failed as Thane’s fists simply swatted them out of the sky like gnats.

Unfortunately for Garrus, Thane hadn’t stopped his attack, which prevented the Turian from getting the leverage to get up and fight. Although he may act and look like a nice person, he was an asshole, and he refused to let the Turian to get up. He still had his fists up, just in case Garrus tried anything funny, as he didn’t want to be caught off guard by some pathetic little cry for help, only to be smashed in the face. He watched the grey warrior very closely, ready to strike at the first sign of anything that even appeared to look like an attack. He grinned and watched the battered Turian stand before him. He wondered why Garrus was silent. 

‘Oh, I am going to hurt you so bad that you won’t even know what hit you, you fucking pile of scum!’ Garrus though, waiting for the perfect time to strike, and wipe that smug fucking look off of the Drell’s face. He groaned and looked himself up and down, rather surprised by the massive number of wounds inflicted on his body. His abs were all discoloured and bruised, full of fluid, and blood, making Garrus feel incredibly sick. He panted heavily, using the ‘I’m looking at my wounds’ trick to size up his opponent. He had the perfect amount of energy to trash this asshole, and teach him lesson about what happens to those who tango with Garrus Vakarian. He smirked, and waited for the Drell to catch on, expecting to be flattened, and beaten half to death by the massive rampaging Drell. Luckily, it didn’t work and he grinned, he was ready to beat the living shit out of that buff sweaty motherfucker.

With a loud roar, he leapt on the Drell and slammed him to the floor, winding him again. This time however, instead of it being light and safe, it was vicious and brutal, with Thane unable to do anything as the wind was completely knocked out of him, causing him to pant and try his best to get his breath back. This went horribly wrong, as Garrus punched him over and over again, the sweat dripping down onto him, as well as his boxers, staining them with a mix of musk and their sweat. More and more bruises appeared all over Thane’s body. As he carried on punching and attacking, he felt something overcome him. He tried to shrug it off, but it didn’t work. His cock began to harden, and he found that he was enjoying beating the Drell into submission. He snarled angrily, voice deep and husky from all the hormones. He punched the Drell in his already swollen eye, causing it to swell fully shut, more and more fluids built up inside him. He moaned hard as he watched the skin swell up more and more, straining from the fluid inside it. Meanwhile, his boxers were groaning and straining, trying their best to contain his big thick, musky cock, which had tented out his tight boxers, and began to leak through them, causing them to dampen. He hurriedly resumed the blows, littering his opponent’s stomach and torso with bruises. He punched Thane in the abs, moaning hard as he watched the bruise form, the skin darkening hard from all of the smashed blood vessels leaking into the area, watching the tissue rise upwards as the fluids filled it all up. 

Thane was in complete and utter shock, He had never expected the Turian to possess such a dirty kink, nor did he expect him to possess such a massive amount of stamina. He moaned hard as he saw the big throbbing Turian cock in his face, which was hidden behind the blue, tight and rather sweaty boxers. He whined accidentally as he felt the blows raining down on his body, only being able to see half the carnage, what with his left eye being completely open, whilst his right eye was completely swollen shut. By this time, the blood had dried up and it was caked down their abs, staining theirs abs in their respective colours with Thane’s abs being strained with green blood, whilst Garrus’ abs were stained with blue blood. They groaned, feeling the blood pour down their faces and dry up.

Garrus didn’t care anymore, with his rage being taken out on the defenceless Drell, whom he despised with every fibre of his being. He snickered and stopped briefly, before raining blows on Thane’s face, smirking as the skin sagged and swelled in retaliation to his bruises, and many punches that he was receiving, courtesy of the Turian looming over him. Garrus smirked, and looked at the battered, bruised and swollen face of his opponent, before he climbed off of him, leaving him a complete mess. However, there was still one thing that needed doing. He planted a blow on Thane’s right cheek, smirking as he heard various sounds coming from his opponent’s mouth. He laughed as he watched the Drell open his mouth, showing cracked, chipped and missing teeth, which made him look like a complete mess. His cock throbbed, and he looked at his opponent. Perfect, a unused hole to suit his needs.

“Get on your fucking hands and knees bitch!” Garrus barked at Thane, in no mood for messing around, watching as the damaged green warrior presented him with his tight ass, but his underwear was still on. With two swift moves, Garrus ripped their underwear off, allowing the sweat to cascade down their bodies freely, now that the boxers were gone. Garrus wasted absolutely no time stuffing his thick cock inside Thane’s tight ass, ramming it in and out fast, setting a cruel and brutal pace. The heavy sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed, as Garrus fucked Thane like the fucking dog that he was. He smirked before he looked at his fucktoy, ramming him harder and harder, not caring about how much it hurt the Drell. He growled, realising that his ass wasn’t good enough this way, so he pulled out, which created a loud SLOPCH noise, before he growled at Thane to change postion. This time, Thane went on his back, with Garrus sticking his meaty member into Thane’s asshole, fucking him harder and harder. Their lips embraced in a soft, and rather deep kiss, causing them to both moan, as Thane’s cock flared and swelled from the kiss, as well as being fucked like the bitch that he was. He moaned and moaned, causing Garrus to sweat more. Their tongues wrestled inside their mouths, exploring every inch of it, from the shattered and pointy teeth, to the meaty bits of their tongue webbing, their bloody gums, and the roof of their mouths. They groaned as they combined saliva moaning hard. With a pant from Thane, they broke the kiss, a thick, sticky and bloody string of saliva lingering between their mouths as they broke the kiss, with it growing longer and longer, before it eventually broke in half and dangled down their chins, before drying up and staining their skin, mixing with the tons of sweat already on their buff and muscly body.  
They had already been sweaty before the battle, but this time, they were really sweaty, with it dripping off of them like they had been for a swim and just come out of the water. Garrus groaned into the kiss, before thrusting sharply as their tongues fought for dominance, fighting and wrestling each other, much like their owners had done before. He thrusted in and out repeatedly, not caring for what came next. The kiss was broken with a harsh thrust, and Thane gasping as his orgasm drew close. He couldn’t come now, he just couldn’t! He’d be seen as weak and pathetic! Those thoughts didn’t help, as his cock drooled pre like there was no tomorrow. “Hah! Close to cumming already are we? You pathetic little Drell! Can’t even handle a fucking from a Turian? You are really worthless!” Garrus smirked, knowing that this stuff didn’t help Thane in the slightest. Garrus murred as he was close, and he quickly bent down, kissing Thane, moaning extremely loudly he came inside Thane’s tight little asshole. That was it for Thane, who yelled and cried out as he felt the thick, gooey and sticky ropes of Turian spunk fill up the tight little cavity. That was all it took for Thane to scream, as his cum shot out of his cock, coating Garrus’ chest in a thicker, slightly muskier batch of cum. They both panted, the sweat running off of them like a water stream now, creating a musky, cummy, and very strong odour puddle, with combined their musk, cum and their hot, sexy odour from their fucking. Garrus moaned as he pulled out of Thane and lied down next to Thane, his back partially in the musky puddle, soaking his buff muscles in it, groaning at the smells coming from it. 

“Wow you are so fucking hot!” Thane panted, adjusting his position, so he could start licking all that juicy spunk off of the Turian’s chest, causing said Turian to moan and writhe as that Drell tongue traced over each line of his bulging pectorals, and his sculpted, cum filled 8-pack, the unique and delicious sensations making him moan out loud. 

When Garrus had had enough, he gestured for Thane to lay back, before he kissed him on the cheek. “You look fucking beautiful”, he whispered into the Drell’s ear, kissing him on the side of the head. He carried on whispering little things to his opponent stopping when he was ordered to do so, before Thane turned to face him. 

“Oh Garrus, you look so amazing, Those abs and pectorals. How did you get them so buff?” He groaned, before he kissed Garrus again. It was long, and rather deep, causing Garrus to go a little lightheaded when they finished, the lack of oxygen really getting to him. He whined and Thane cupped his face, his non swollen eye looking into Garrus’ partially swollen one. “Your eyes are beautiful, and I’m sorry I scared you with mine.” Thane apologised, feeling rather guilty about what he had done. 

“Don’t apologise Thane, after all, it was your eyes that started this whole match. Just think, if we hadn’t fought, then you would’ve never fucked me. Besides, I think you’re really hot, and I love you.” Garrus admitted, kissing Thane, not wanting a response. A kiss was all he needed. 

“Did I tell you how fucking hot those smashed teeth of yours are?” Thane grinned, showing off his shattered set. “I fucking loved punching the shit out of you! It made me so hot and horny. I just loved what I did to your face, and that swollen eye is so sexy. How does it feel?”

“To be honest, it feels fucking amazing. I think your swollen eye is sexier though, all shut and filled up with fluids like that. And those bruises! I loved punching you and making your body a work of art with my fists!” Garrus smirked, his chipped and shattered teeth showing as he smiled, before he kissed Thane one last time. “I fucking love you” He smirked with a punch to Thane’s face, smirking as the Drell groaned and moaned form the force of it, before kissing Garrus deeply, groaning as their tongues fought yet again for dominance, with the saliva pooling out of their mouths, staining their lips, chins and necks, before drying up and mixing with the sweat and blood already caking their exhausted bodies. They groaned and broke the kiss, not caring about what would happen next. 

Thane laid back down, moaning slightly as the musky pool of sweat soaked his back and ass. Truly, this was a match of primal energy that he, nor Garrus would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Staying up late to do this. NO MORE FANFICS for a few weeks at least.
> 
> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
